nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
Previously On
"Previously On" is a sequence frequently used in NicoB's videos. Description The sequence starts with the phrase "Previously on *name of video series*" read by Nico, followed by a clip from the previous video, followed by a black background with Nico's voice announcing "And now back to *phrase related to said video series*" and finally starting the current video. "And now back to... " * Don't Starve: "the present" * Corpse Party: "the crying" * Happy Wheels: "the carnage" * Tekkit & Hexxit: "the crafting" * Sword and Sorcery: "the sorcery" * Fez: "slimy" * Katamari: "the rolling" * Downfall: "Joe" * 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors: "the escape" * OFF: "the purifying" * Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: "the academy." * Miasmata: "Eden" * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs: "the machine" * The Crooked Man: "unlocking a whole bunch of doors" * Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward: "the Nonary Game" * Gone Home: "the Greenbrior residence" * Machinarium: "bedettlmen" * Corpse Party: Book of Shadows: "the crying." * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: "yelling at people." * Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective: "being dead." * Tearaway: "chucking gophers" * Tokyo Jungle: "the jungle" * Persona 4: Golden: "Japanese high school." * The Walking Dead: Season One: "the survivors." * Dark Souls 2: "death." * Catherine: "boobs." * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: "the island." * Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: "kicking monkey ass" * Phoenix Wright: Justice For All: "pointing at people" * The World Ends With You: "being emo" * Chroma Squad (referred to as "Horny Rangers"): "fighting... for justice" * Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations: "staring at people." * Lisa: The Painful RPG: "the sausage fest." * Steins;Gate: "fucking up history" * Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls: "the despair..." (in Monokuma's voice) * Lisa: The Joyful: "killing everything" * Corpse Party: Blood Drive: "peeing my pants" ** Last two episodes: "getting through the rest of this fucking game" * Undertale: "sparing everything" * The Stanley Parable : "I don't fucking know" * Toilet in Wonderland: "SHIT!" (In the Ishimaru voice) * Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth: "Edgeworth noises" * Ace Attorney Investigations 2: "wagging my little finger" * Kingdom Hearts Final Mix HD: "your childhood" * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories HD: "being confused" * Earthbound: "the '90s" * Gemini Rue: "sticking my foot in things" * Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix HD: "heart light heart dark bart dark" * Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney: "screeching at people" * Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma: "getting my mind fucked" * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days: "eating more of that fucking ice cream!" * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked: "the survival" * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix: "more of my Roxas fanfictions" * Ni no Kuni: "crybaby bunting" (in a British accent) * Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance: "more Nintendogs" * NieR: Automata: "more booty-booty butt cheeks." * Persona 5: "stickin' it to the man!" * NieR Gestalt: "Yoko Taro's crazy brain" * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies: "listening to people" * Yakuza 0: "curb stomping bitches" (in Japanese) ** Episode 6~Finale: "curb stomping bitches! Gorrrraaaa!" (in Japanese) * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: "a new killing game" * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild: "saving Hy— Ooh, what's that over there?" ** Final episode: "saving Hyrule..." * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice: "channeling people" * Ni no Kuni 2: Revenant Kingdom: "holy shit, Roland's got a gun! *gunshot*" * Yakuza Kiwami: "the thought-provoking story about one man sticking to his values and *barely comprehensible noises* *24-Hour Cinderella playing in the background louder and louder* * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D: " (Navi) Hey!" "and now back" "(Navi) Hello" "and now back to will you shut the fuck up Navi!" (while Navi talks over Nico) * Mother 3: "making memories" * Xenoblade Chronicles: "El Monado..." (with a clip from The Road to El Dorado and the Monado blade edited in; additionally, the Monado picture is updated as Shulk's Monado evolves in the storyline) ** Final episode: A clip from the "It's Tough to be a God" musical sequence in The Road to El Dorado with Zanza and Meyneth's faces edited in. * Yakuza Kiwami 2: Nico singing the refrain of Kiryu's "Bakamitai" using the Larry voice, with Yakuza 0 Majima in his 24-Hour Cinderella outfit serving as the "gag photo"; starting from Episode 4 onward, the gag photo changes each episode. * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: (the "And now back to..." part keeps repeating several times) * Kingdom Hearts 3: "OH MY GOD, GUYS! WE'RE PLAYING KINGDOM HEARTS 3! I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED!" (fanboy laugh) ** Finale: "Aw, It's over..." * Steins;Gate 0: "the fucked up history" * The Great Ace Attorney: "grunting at people" * Judgment (Judge Eyes): "Oretachi no JUDGEMENT!" * Fire Emblem: Three Houses: "Garreg Mach Monastery *interrupted by random things*" |} Trivia *The sequence for Yakuza 0 is the first, and so far only one, to be done entirely in Japanese. *The sequence for Yakuza Kiwami 2 has the most variant so far, due to the joke changing each episode. *The sequence for Fire Emblem: Three Houses is the first to use characters from other game series that Nico has played prior to the game. Category:Browse